Described below are a method and a system for operating a plurality of display devices of a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle having such a system for operating a plurality of display devices.
DE 10 2012 006 966 A1 shows a method for triggering a function which can be carried out in the vehicle by gaze-controlled operation by a driver of the motor vehicle. A gaze detection device is used to check whether the driver has directed his gaze to a particular region of a display area of an operating panel. If it has been determined that the gaze is turned in this manner, a function which can be carried out in the vehicle and is associated with the operating panel is carried out. The display area can be deactivated in this case as soon as it has been detected that the gaze is averted from the corresponding display area.
DE 10 2007 049 710 A1 shows a method for visually triggering processes in a motor vehicle. An operating element is automatically initiated as soon as it has been detected that a vehicle occupant has directed his gaze to the operating element of the motor vehicle for a predefined duration.
DE 101 21 392 A1 shows an apparatus for controlling devices using the gaze direction. A detected gaze direction can be used as a basis for selecting a control function which can be carried out using an operating element that may be arranged on a steering wheel.
EP 1 562 102 A2 shows a motor vehicle with function triggering by gaze selection. An operating element can be activated as soon as it has been detected that a vehicle occupant turns his gaze to the operating element.
DE 10 2007 025 531 A1 shows a display system controlled by the gaze direction and a display method controlled by the gaze direction for a motor vehicle. In this case, respectively displayed information can be changed on the basis of a detected gaze direction duration.